The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing
by Findel
Summary: Integra gave birth to twins thrity years ago. Now she has passed on and it is up to her two offspring to run the family business. How will they fair with a wet behind the ears crew and the two vampires in their command while combating a new power ariving
1. Saying Goodbye

**The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing**

**Prologue**

**Saying Goodbye**

* * *

Well here is another idea I had for a hellsing fic. This takes place around thirty years after the anime. It is also a departure from a lot of fics I have seen lately. Ones where Integra has a child has a child that does not mix well with the vampires of Hellsing after her passing. I mean it can be humorous but I'm ready to see something a bit different...I mean Alucard will act the same no matter who is in charge of Hellsing, but that does not he always has to be mister embittered towards Integra's offspring.

* * *

The crowd of mourners stood around the grave sight as they paid their lasts respects to the departed. It was a bright summers day as Integra Wingate Hellsing was being laid to rest after fifty seven years of life. Her service to England had come to an end but her line did not. Integra did not die the virgin of steel like many of her subordinates thought she would. Thought she never married she had sired twins twenty-two years ago. As the service continued two figures stepped forward to pay one last goodbye. The taller of the two was male and had short cut platinum blonde hair. His blue eyes looked upon the coffin with mixed emotions. At his side was a woman just a little shorter than him with long blonde hair and brown eyes. They both carried white roses in there hands and placed them on their mother's coffin. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the priest finished as the two stepped back.

Slowly the coffin was lowered into the ground as all watched on. The young Hellsing named Elizabeth moved closer to her brother and clutched onto his arm. She tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes as she continued to watch. As the coffin hit the bottom a cloud began to roll in and block out the sun. "The last thing we need is rain. Mother deserves the sun when she is laid to rest," Elizabeth whispered as she scowled at the clouds.

Her brother Charles looked at her with a slightly smile on his face and whispered back, "And, I know mom is glad that you think so highly of her."

Charles then motioned for the grounds men to begin the burial before the whole place became a muddy quagmire. As the first shovel dipped into the extra soil a voice was heard from out of nowhere. "Not until we pay our last respects," came the deep bass of a man's voice from behind the crowd.

Both Hellsing heirs turned their heads at the voice. The owner was not someone they had expected to show up until after the rest of the on lookers had left. They were also confused because of the we part of his statement. They watched as two figures seemed to appear out of nowhere. One was a very tall man that stood at least six feet five inches and dressed in the oddest attire. He wore a red hat and trench coat along with a pair of yellow sun glasses. Underneath the coat was a very Victorian looking vest and shirt with plain black trousers and a pair of riding boots. His companion was female and much more modern looking than him. She was about five foot three with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue sunglasses. She was dressed in a long, form fitting, black dress with a slit running up both sides. Her pale arms were covered with black gloves that stopped just above the elbow. The crowd watched as the odd pair they walked towards the grave with each carrying a single red rose. The two stopped in from of the grave before letting the roses fall onto the coffin top. The two turned and looked at Charles and his sister before the tall man replied, "Don't worry it will not rain. It's just a lot easier for us to come out at this time with a little cloud cover."

Elizabeth smiled slightly before nodding and saying, "Thank you."

Both of them smirked before the tall man replied, "Of course Mistress. But, we really must be back to sleep, I'm sure there will be plenty of chores later tonight."

With that the two turned and left. They seemed to disappear just as quickly as they appeared. As soon as they left the clouds moved on and the sun came back into view. Charles smiled before he thought, 'I can say that mom is happy that they visited her one last time.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Doldrums

**The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing**

**Chapter: 1**

**Doldrums**

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Note: The Doldrums is an area around the equator where there are hardly any winds. Thus, if you were a sailor way back when getting stuck in the Doldrums meant you were rather bored for a few days at the most. Thus, the theme of boredom with be heavy in this chapter. I mean come on not every Hellsing story can start off with heavy freak attacks.

* * *

Charles Hellsing sat at the desk in what was now his office. He went through an amount of paperwork that would have been considered trivial if his mother was still alive. Yes, for the first few weeks after Integra had died it was busy as usual. But, about five weeks later it was deathly quiet and it bother the Hellsing heir to no end. 'Not only does it make me worry something is being planned but I also have to deal with two bored vampires,' He thought as he turned to look out the window.

A ways down the property some of the new recruits where practicing their aim. At the back of the rank a figure paced in a dark blue uniform. Charles smiled as he watched and could not help but think, 'If it wasn't for Seras being quite the drill instructor we might have been in trouble.'

It was true that Seras was a sweet girl if you got to know her, but that was if you got to know her. After the battle at the tower of London the young vampire became more and more reclusive. She did not socialize with the new recruits other than to patronize them on how awful their aim was. There was only a handful of people that did not earn her cold shoulder or scorn and Charles was glad he was one of them. Charles smiled as he turned back to his work and was reminded he had already finished it. He frowned and said, "If something does not happen soon then I'll be looking for activities for vampires to work on because they don't have anything to kill."

* * *

Seras' brow was knit together in irritation. There was no way that anyone person could be as bad a shot as some of the new recruits. "Okay, that's enough go and get some rest," she shouted.

Most of the men where only too happy to leave. They were tired and could tell that Seras was starting to lose her cool. Another trait that the young vampire had acquired was a great capacity to stay cool no matter the situation. But, it seemed that when it came to certain things she had a fuse shorter then that of a ten second bomb. The first of which was anyone doing anything lewd towards her or saying anything lewd about her. The last recruit that made that mistake had just now gotten out of the infirmary. And, the second was that Seras was not patient when it came to training. It might of been because of her own training regiment or because she did not want to handle anyone with kid gloves, but she showed a lot of contempt for how long it was seeming to take.

As the men started filing back towards the barracks they saw the young commander lean against the building and pull out a cigarette pack. She pulled one out and placed it on her lips as she searched the pockets of her pants for a lighter. The five foot three woman looked more like a demon at times like these. Her blood red eyes had an intense glare to them as she looked at the retreating men. Her normally unruly blonde hair was kept under a dark red barrette which had the Hellsing family crest in the middle. The rest of her uniform was made up of a loose fitting button up uniform shirt and military pressed pants tucked into combat boots. All she needed was a pipe and she would look like an old general from the second world war.

As the last of the men disappeared Seras finally found the lighter and pulled it out of the pocket. She flicked her wrist and the light came to life. She lit the cigarette and puffed twice to get started. She put the lighter back in her pocket and took the cigarette from her mouth before exhaling. Right before she was going to take another puff she glanced to the side and asked, "What do you want Alucard?"

A deep laugh came from the air as the No Life King appeared right next to Seras. He looked at her with that same smirk before saying, "My, my, Police girl smoking again. I have Integra to blame for turning you into a nicotine junkie."

Seras looked at him before her face became passive and she shrugged. She had learned long ago that the more agitated she got the more Alucard would torment her. So she began to block him out from her mind and disguise her anger, "Not like I can die from them or anything I am a vampire. So did you come out here just to guilt trip me about my smoking?"

Alucard chuckled and replied, "No. I felt how frustrated you were with the recruits so I came to join in the fun...but it seems that I am too late."

Seras took another puff before replying, "Yep. You missed a good time by about five minutes. You seem to be losing your touch Alucard."

Alucard lowered his glasses and looked at Seras with a mischievous gleam in his eye. His look caught Seras' attention and she gulped slightly in worry as to what the old vampire was thinking. Before she could blink he had disappeared into thin air. Seras looked around before trying to locate him with her vampiric senses. As she began to reach out with her mind she felt something wrap around her waist and then a blast of hot air on her ear as she hear Alucard ask, "Oh have I?"

Seras went stiff at the contact and began to blush. For all of her learned coldness and bravado she still could not control her embarrassment when it came to men touching her. And, the worse case was always Alucard. She could scare off the lecherous recruits very easily, but Alucard was a whole different story. She was no longer his fledgling, but he was still her elder. She dropped her cigarette and began to fight with Alucard. She was starting to break free when his hands shifted and grabbed her wrist. The next thing Seras knew she was pinned against the wall with Alucard's smirking face in front of her. She glared at him before saying, "Alucard let me go before I..."

Alucard's smirk grew as Seras' anger finally started to shine through her mask of passiveness. He closed the gap between them as he looked into Seras' eyes and asked, "Or you'll do what Seras?"

Seras did not finish her threat for fear that Alucard might take offense. He was not her master anymore but he was still much stronger than she was. It was at that moment that she got an idea. She smirked and concentrated before she phased through the wall without Alucard. She finished moving through the wall to her the sounds of showers going. She opened her eyes to find herself in the barracks shower room with a few recruits staring at her. She blushed bright red before she dashed back through the wall in panic. Much the her chagrin Alucard was still in the same spot when she phased back through. The next thing she knew she was lying down with a splitting head ache. "Oh, my head," she whined slightly as she held her head.

Seras felt something wrap around her waist and she quickly looked up to she that she was prone on top of Alucard. She continued the blush as she just stared at him. Alucard was returning her glance with his same smirk before asking, "Missed me that quickly Police Girl?"

Seras gritted her teeth before yelling, "Alucard don't you even...," she cut her tirade short when she felt his presence begin to touch her mind.

Alucard battled against Seras to see what caused the panicked rush back outside. Before she was able to put up a mental wall he saw what had happened and started laughing. He opened a portal under them and took Seras with him.

* * *

I do not own **Hellsing** I just like writing fanfics.

* * *


	3. Interlude

**The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing**

**Chapter: 2**

**Interlude**

* * *

Next chapter up continuing where we left off. Just a small study on the relationship between Seras and Alucard. (Note I cannot really say that they could truly love each other...more like lust I'm not sure).

Warning: Citrus flavored goodness is all over this chapter. Read at you own risk if you are easily offended by said citrus.

* * *

They soon appeared in Alucard's chambers with his body pinning Seras' down to the bed. He smirked before he lowered his mouth to her high collar and ripped the top two buttons off with his fangs. "Alucard...," he chuckled at Seras' startled gasp.

Seras felt Alucard rip the buttons of her collar before he opened the collar fully. She then felt his body vibrate with laughter as he began to nuzzle her neck. She moaned slightly as she felt him lightly nip at her skin. It did not help that she had just seen four naked men in a shower but now her sire was touching her very intimately. "Alucard...please stop," Seras asked with mixed feelings.

Alucard pulled his head up so he could look at Seras' face. He saw that her face was rather flushed and her eyes were slightly clouded. He smiled before his glasses and hat disappeared. "Are you sure Police Girl? I can tell you like this...or maybe you'd rather have those men touch you in this way?"

Seras glared at Alucard before she pushed upwards. She somehow caught the elder vampire off guard and was able to flip them off the bed and onto the floor. She stared at Alucard before she smirked and lowered her head to the crook of Alucard's neck. She began to lick at a vein in his neck before she asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Alucard growled as Seras seemed to give in to her darker side. He was enjoying this new part of Seras. She had slowly became more like a vampire ever since the Tower of London. And, it was when he teased her like this that she truly began to give into her darker side. Alucard slowly caressed Seras' body as his hands soon came to rest on her waist. He smirked at her before asking, "Are you sure Seras? All those hands touching you in your most intimate of places. The eyes staring at your body as you are slowly being undressed. The pure lust as each of the men have you and you are passed around to be f...," Alucard could not finish as Seras captured his mouth with her own.

Seras kissed Alucard forcefully to quiet him. The descriptions he was giving, and the images he was sending her, was enough to make her lust for more. As she continued to kiss Alucard she slowly unbuttoned her shirt as her lust drove her own. She released the kiss and looked at Alucard before saying, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to watch," before she got up and began to walk away.

Alucard growled and jumped up from the floor. He got behind Seras and grabbed both sides of her unbuttoned shirt. In a flash the shirt was ripped in half and he wrapped his arms around Seras. He smirked as Seras leaned back in his embrace and rolled her head back. She slowly closed her eyes as her face came into view before she sighed. Alucard leaned down and whispered, "As much fun as that would be for this moment you are mine and mine alone," before biting her ear.

Seras shivered at the slight pain before she slowly brought her hands up to her breast. She slowly began to fondle her own breast through the fabric of her bra. She moaned as she felt Alucard's breath travel from her cheek to the crook of her neck. "Alucard...I...I," Seras asked having trouble forming her sentence with his attentions.

Alucard glance at face from the corner of his eye as he lightly teased her neck with his lips. He watched in amusement as a girl that was so pure begged for more attention. 'My Persephone,' he thought right before he bit into her neck.

Seras screamed in ecstasy as she felt her sire begin to drink her blood. She breathed heavily as she leaned closer to Alucard while whispering, "More...More please don't stop."

Alucard drank deep savoring the taste of Seras once again. The richness of her blood was one of the best taste Alucard had had in his life time. As he continued to drink he noticed a slightly difference in the taste but shrugged it off as he continued to partake of Seras. A moment later he felt her body go limp and he caught her as he stopped draining her. Alucard brought Seras close and held her while saying, "I will never grow tired of your blood Seras."

Seras weakly looked up at Alucard before reaching up with her still gloved hand. She ran her hand on his cheek while saying, "That's good," she then looked directly in his eyes before finishing, "Because, I want that kiss as much as possible."

Alucard grinned at Seras as she gave in and passed out in his arms. As he looked at the young girl he felt a surge of power go down his back before he stared at Seras. For a moment he thought he had just imagined the feeling but when he felt that warm aura pass over his body he knew what had happened. He chuckled slightly before saying, "It seems we've formed a blood bond. I wonder how Seras will react to the idea?"

He picked the young girl up and placed her in his coffin so that she could rest. He then placed his hat and glasses back on his head before he commented to himself. "She is my Persephone. I stole a child of the world away to my kingdom of death, but I have no intention of returning her," he thought out loud of how he seemed to fit in well with the idea of Hades stealing Demeter's daughter away to make her his queen.

Alucard then disappeared into the shadow to discuss a matter with his new master.

* * *

Charles Hellsing sat in his study looking outside at the slowly descending moon. He sighed while thinking about what he was going to do with the two vampires if nothing came up soon. Just as he was turning around the doors to his office flew wide open and caused him to jump slightly. In strolled Elizabeth Hellsing with a look of satisfaction in her eyes. She stopped at and laid down a monster of a handgun before proclaiming, "I've finally done it. I think I've got the prefect short range weapon for Seras."

Charles stared at the thing warily before picking it up. To his surprise it took quite an effort for him to even lift it off his desk. As he looked at the gun he noticed the stamped name on the side before remarking, "A fifty caliber magnum? We could've just order one without you pondering over a smith desk for two weeks."

Elizabeth huffed and inclined her head away from her brother before replying, "Look closer it has some special modifications that the original manufacturer wouldn't dare try."

Charles used both hands to turn the gun to it's side. Indeed she had done some work on it that was highly irregular. For one there was a tiered barrel, where the inside barrel was from where the bullet launched and the outside barrel, which had holes cut into the sides, to help take care of excess heat. The other change was there was a switch next the the safety which show that the gun could fire normally or could be switched to a three round burst. "Semi-automatic fire in a magnum? That's unheard of."

Elizabeth nodded, quite proud with her achievement. "If you'll notice I took out the revolver chamber and rebuilt it so that the gun now uses a clip of nine bullets," she showed Charles as she smiled.

Charles was about to ask how the gun would ever stand up in actually combat when a deep chuckle was heard around the room. Both Hellsing twins looked up and to a corner where the shadows melded into the form of Alucard. He walked forward a few steps before saying, "Well, at least you two seem to keep yourselves occupied."

Charles straightened up in the presence of the elder vampire. He knew Alucard was a willing servant, and had nothing against him, but he also knew that Alucard expected certain things out of an heir of Hellsing. "What is it you want Alucard?"

Alucard stopped near the desk and was about to begin speaking when he looked down at the modified magnum. He picked up the weapon without effort and asked, "And, who's new toy is this?"

Elizabeth beamed as Alucard assessed the new weapon. "I thought it would be a perfect side arm for Seras. I mean the cannon does a wonderful job, but is a bit sluggish in close combat. I mean Seras herself reported having to just ram a cartridge down a freaks throat before setting it off to kill him."

Alucard chuckled as he thought about what damaged Seras could do with this new weapon. 'Perfect,' he thought as he tested the weaponry for weight. He smiled before setting it down and replying, "I'll enjoy seeing police girl's reaction."

Charles cleared his throat before interjecting, "That is all good and well but I believe you had something else you wished to say."

Alucard looked at Charles as he registered Elizabeth playfully sticking her tongue out at her brother for interrupting the praise of the weapon. He laughed slightly before saying, "Sorry, I must admit I have an interest in any technology that has quite a destructive potential. But, the matter is that the recruits need to be ready to move soon."

Charles and Elizabeth looked at Alucard before Charles asked the question, "But, why all of a sudden I mean the streets have been silently. Hardly any movement whatsoever."

Alucard looked out at the moon. After feeling the blood bond between him and Seras form he knew that the event was coming. "In a few days it will be the summer solstice correct?"

"Yes," Charles replied wondering what Alucard was getting at.

"And, if you keep track of the patterns of the moon it will be full on that night." Alucard continued with only giving out a little information here and there.

"Correct again, but I don't see what this...," Charles began before Alucard interrupted.

"Because, this full moon will be different. It will be a blood moon, or a sanguine moon as it is called by normal people. It is when a sanguine moon rises on a solstice or an equinox that vampires become very active," Alucard explained leaving the most important part out just so Charles could question it.

"Well that makes sense but the men will have you and Seras with them," Charles replied while looking at the elder vampire with suspicion.

"Seras and I cannot protect them during this time. During these moons vampires are sexually active," Alucard smirked when he saw Elizabeth brighten like a cherry, "And, because of this it also has a tendency to cause blood lust as well. Seras and I need to hunt only with each other so that if something happens we can knock each other out of the spell."

Charles gulped, "Ok, I'll have Seras step up the training schedule. We'll have them ready for this event."

"Good," Alucard replied before disappearing.

Charles looked at Elizabeth, who now had control on her face, and said, "Well looks like you will have a lot of weapon upkeep ahead of you."

* * *

I do not own **Hellsing** I just like writing fanfics.

* * *


	4. Awakening

**The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing**

**Chapter: 3**

**Awakening**

* * *

Enter the villains of this story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The young doctor Marion Westing poured over old documents as he continued his work at the British Museum in London. He was considered a staple at the museum due to his constant research on history and the stories in the bible. The doctor was a young man of twenty-seven years of age. His light brown hair was long and fell to the middle of his back. His brown eyes scanned the current document. His lithe features were hidden under a shirt and tie with matching slacks covered by an unbuttoned white lab coat. He continued to scan the document he was working on as he adjusted the glasses that had slipped to the bridge of his nose. As Marion was about to begin on the main body of the document he heard a voice behind him, "So I see the infamous Dr. Westing is working late yet again."

Marion looked over his shoulder to see a research assistant by the name of Carrol Hastings. She was a bright girl that was working to finish her last year of college. She stood about five foot seven with a naturally curly blonde hair. Her vibrant green eyes glowed in the florescent lighting of the archive room. As she approached the table she smiled at the doctor before asking, "You sure you don't need a night's break from the work doctor? I mean there are other things out there than this museum."

Marion smiled lightly before he shook his head slightly, "My work is my life Carrol. No one has changed that yet, and tonight is a bad night to try. The museum is receiving some new items in and I'm not going to miss them."

Carrol frowned at the doctor's answer before she smiled and said, "One day Doctor I will have you out of this dusty place for a night," before she waved and began to head for the exit.

Marion smiled as he turned back to the document while thinking, 'Oh, don't worry Carrol. I will leave this place soon, and you will see a brand new Marion Westing.'

* * *

It was almost midnight when the shipment Marion had wanted to see came to the museum. All the rest of the staff other than the security team had left for the night. Marion looked at his watch to see the plan had worked out perfectly. What he had waited for was finally here and there was no one around that would disturb what he was about to do. As he watched the large crate being on loaded in the room he moved to the next part of his plan. He picked out the telephone receiver and dialed the pound key. The connection rang twice before it was picked up and answered with, "Security."

"Yes, this is Doctor Westing. The package has arrived and I need some help and a pry bar if you wouldn't mind," he asked as he watched the moving crew leave.

"Of course Doctor. A man will be with you shortly," the guard announced before hanging up.

Marion hung up the receiver and moved to stand behind the door. He waited for five minutes before the door opened and a security guard stepped into the room asking, "Doctor Westing? You in here."

The guard closed the door and as he did Marion sprang from his hiding place and hit the guard with such force it knocked him out instantly. Marion stood over the unconscious guard before smiling to reveal fangs slowly growing. He then removed his glasses and squinted his right eye. A moment later a contact lens fell out to reveal a ruby, red eye hiding behind the contact. Marion moved toward the crate and opened it with one hand. After the straw was removed he came across a skeleton of a large man. He smiled at the slightly elongated canines. "Yes, this is what I have been waiting on. After so many years of research I have finally found you," he spoke towards the skeleton.

Marion turned and opened another box that he had been hiding. Inside where ten large candles the same color as his right eye. He place each candle the same distant apart from each other as he made a circle. He then dragged the unconscious guard into the middle of the circle. He quickly moved his hand in a sweeping motion as all the candles lit at the same time. 'Ten candles each made with a quart of mixed wax and the blood of a virgin victim,' he thought as he drew the guard up.

He looked at the guards neck while thinking, 'I prefer women but you'll have to do,' before biting into the guard neck and drinking.

Marion drank for a few minutes before he forced himself to pull back. As he pulled away; blood poured out of the two puncture wounds and down the guard's neck. Marion pulled a hand up and allowed his fingers to bath in the blood for a moment. After his fingers were soaked in blood he dropped the body to the floor and moved towards the skeleton while chanting in a language that had not been used in ages. He stopped right in front of the skeleton as he finished chanting and marked on the forehead with his bloody fingers. He formed an ancient mark that few could read but knew it's meaning. It was a mark of the person's name; a mark that drew scrounge if it's true meaning was known. "Now join this world again," Marion commanded as he stepped back and watched the process begin.

He watched in amazement as the blood soaked into the skull and then seemed to spread as if following invisible arteries. The blood flowed from the head all the way down to the feet before it all began to rise again. The streams of blood met in the chest where the heart would've been. As Marion watched he saw the heart form as did all the other organs. The a layer of muscle formed after the organs finished. The the skin followed in the macabre scene in front of Marion. Soon long black hair had formed on top of the head before the eyes opened. The red eyes looked back at him as the figure assessed the situation. The figure was huge standing at almost seven feet and with large muscles. His red eyes held a cunning unknown to the world as he took in his surroundings before they landed on Marion. "Who are you," he said in a very gruff and slightly Arabic accent.

Marion kneeled before the figure and replied, "I am Marion Westing and I am your humble servant my lord."

The man looked at the young doctor before smiling and asking, "What year is it. I have been asleep for quite sometime."

Marion nodded as he looked up and replied, "It is the year two thousand and thirty five. You have been asleep for far too long. For now the race that you began is dwindling down to very few."

The man laughed, "And, to think they thought the world would have been doomed by this day and age."

"It seems that god has decided that it is not time for the end of days," Marion replied.

The man nodded before looking down at Marion and noticing that only one of his eyes was red. He motioned for Marion to rise before saying, "What is wrong with your eyes boy? My kind aren't supposed to look like this."

Marion nodded as he clenched his fist in rage, "I know. My mother was bitten when I was in her womb and as a result I was born a half breed. I'm not affected by the suns rays but I still thrust for blood. I do not age, yet my regenerative powers are not as substantial as true vampire."

The man smiled before saying, "I will have good use for you my boy. Now you must help me catch up on what has happened since I was last awake."

Marion bowed as he opened the door and escorted the figure out into the London night.

* * *

I do not own **Hellsing** I just like writing fanfics.

* * *


	5. A Tigress in Lamb

**The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing**

**Chapter: 4**

**A Tiger in Lamb's Clothing**

* * *

Next chapter and it's back to everyone's favorite vampires. Author's Note: I know it has been awhile but what can I say. When starting a new semester in a new college and getting moved into my new place writing gets held back for a while.

* * *

Seras sighed as she sat at the bar. It had been a week since the order was given for the recruits to be ready and she just now had some time without them. Unfortunately, she was not able to spend it on herself, and was now dressed in a form fitting red dress with a slit that ran up her right thigh. She was on a mission to lure out freaks in a bad area of town and the best way was to use herself as bait. 'At least whatever Alucard said keeps the men from seeing me like this,' Seras thought as she lit a cigarette.

She puffed on the cigarette for a while as she waited for anyone interesting to enter the bar. After she finished her smoke the door opened and in strolled three young men with red eyes. Seras smirked with finally finding some targets and got ready for her little performance. She watched as the men strolled in a commandeered three seats next to her from other bar patrons. They closed in on her before the leader asked, "So what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

Seras turned to the leader while smiling. The bright red lipstick only helped her seductiveness as she replied, "Not much until three strong men such as yourself showed up."

The leader looked into Seras' eyes and smiled while saying, "So your one of us. Well that means I don't have to worry about breaking anything if I'm a little too rough."

Seras smirked as she slid off her stood and began to back up. She motioned with her index finger for the freaks to follow. She continued to move backwards until her back came to rest on the exit door that lead to a back alley. She stopped for a moment and leaned against the door as the freaks came closer. She gasped before playfully saying, "Well boys looks like you have me cornered. What do you plan on doing?"

One freak put a hand against the door next to Seras' head before leaning close and replied huskily, "Many things doll. Just come along for the ride."

Seras smirked as her hand reached and turned the doorknob. The door flew open with Seras moving into the alleyway with her followers at her heels. As she reached the end of the alleyway she turned and waited for the freaks.

Her quarry soon caught up with her and blocked the exit to the alley. The leader stepped forward, still lured in by Seras playful front, before caressing Seras' cheek with his hand while saying, "This is fun and all but let's have some real fun."

Seras twitched slightly with the freaks touch. For some reason her body tingled strangely at the attention the freak lavished on her cheek. For a moment she wanted to lean into the touch and feel the body that was attached to the arm. She shook her head and took a step back before smiling and saying, "Well, the game is over boys. Looks like I'm going to have to finish this up."

Seras quickly flicked both of her wrist out to activate the last weapon that Walter had given her before he died. As she extended her fingers silver claws exploded from inside the elbow high gloves she wore. She moved into a defensive pose as she saw the freaks almost jump in terror at the sight of her long silver claws. She smirked almost insanely before launching over the freaks and landing behind them to block their way out of the alley. She then turned and replied, "Well looks like the tables have turned boys."

"What the fuck are you some kind of bloodthirsty maniac," shouted one of the freaks as they back away a step.

"I'm a true vampire not like the garbage that you represent in this world. I was given a gift but I had to work, strive, and at times just survive to be able to use the capabilities that come with my curse. You freaks on the other hand are given power to throw around and waste as soon as you are implanted. It's creatures like you that make me sick...creatures that don't know what control is," Seras replied before launching herself at the freaks.

As the three tried to dodge Seras caught one in the shoulder with a well placed knife hand. The freak went flying into the wall and almost went through to the other side. She turned towards the other two freaks as she flexed the metal claws and walked forward. One of the freaks made a run for it and dashed for the alleyway opening. As he ran the leader watched as a large gun appeared out of nowhere in front of the young women. It lined up and aimed before discharging a round right into the running freaks heart. Seras turned her head so that she was looking at the leader and smirked evilly. The gun rotated and aimed at the last freak but did not fire. The last freak could not help but shake slightly as Seras slowly approached him. "Who..who are you," he asked as he pressed his body against the wall.

Seras stopped right in front of the last freak with a sadistic smile on her face. She extended her hand towards his chest and slowly cut his shirt open with her claws. The freak hissed as he felt the burning from the silver as she cut his chest slightly. "Opps, a little to deep," Seras said in a sweet voice that bordered on horrific, "I'll have to watch that I don't want you as dust yet."

Before the freak could reply Seras had capture his lips in a very forceful and crushing kiss. He tried to struggle against her but was stopped when her clawed hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Seras continued the kiss as she forced her tongue inside the freaks mouth. She explored his mouth while gathering his wrists into one hand. Her left now grasped both of his wrists while the right, now free to roam, slid down his chest slowly. After a moment more Seras released the kiss and looked into the freak's scared eyes. Her own red eyes gazed at his with a clouded mist in them she moved her body closer to his before purring, "Be mine for this moment and I'll make sure your death will be painless."

The freak looked at Seras before saying, "I don't have much of a choice. But, at least let me know who you are?"

Seras smirked before, "These silver claws gave me my nickname. I am the tigress of Hellsing."

The freak bowed his head in defeat after learning his attackers name. He chuckled slightly before saying, "What a story this would make if I lived past tonight."

Seras looked up at him with lust and was about to reply when a gun shoot went off in the alleyway. Before Seras knew what happened the freak had exploded into dust and she was left leaned up against a wall. She spun around quickly and glared at the alleyway. She was about to yell in utter frustration when she noticed the figure at the end of the alleyway. There stood Alucard with his hand extended holding his jackal. He stood still in his red trench coat with his hat and glasses on as usual. He looked down the alley with no expression on his face as he put the gun away. He began walking forward while saying, "Police girl. You took way too long to finish off that freak."

Seras smiled as she rushed forward towards Alucard. She slammed into the elder vampire with such force that he almost fell over. Alucard gasped before instinctively wrapped his arms around Seras. The elder vampire regained his balance before looking down at his former fledgling. He smirked as he saw the lust staring back at him from Seras' eyes. "Something strike your fancy with that freak back there Police Girl?"

Seras sighed as she breathed in his scent. Alucard smelled of a odd mixture of gun powder, blood, and another scent that Seras could only describe as Alucard. She ran her hands up Alucard's back slowly before smiling and saying, "Alucard I was about to have some fun but you shot him before I got what I wanted."

Alucard kneeled on one knee while looking into Seras' eyes before saying, "Well then let me apologize and make it up to you," with a evil smirk on his face before creating a portal around Seras and himself and disappeared into the night.

* * *

I do not own Hellsing I just write fanfics.

* * *


	6. Beginnings of an Army

**The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing**

**Chapter: 5**

**Beginnings of an Army**

* * *

Next Chapter up. And, just because I'm evil you won't find out what happened with Alucard and Seras until next time.

A/N: I'm taking some liberties with historical and religious theory here so don't give me crap about this isn't right...that's why it's fiction.

* * *

He walked down the old dusty streets of the ancient city as he made his way towards his target. He looked up to see the building towering over the city from it's high peak. He sighed as he adjusted the ball cap he wore to help block out the sun. 'I may not be effected by the sun but that doesn't mean I like it,' Marion thought to himself as he continued to walk.

He had gotten orders from his new master to hop a plane and head to the middle east. He remembered the conversation very well.

* * *

The Arabic man looked up at Marion as he rose from his daily sleep before smiling. "My apprentice it is good to see that you are dedicated to your work," he praised as he noticed the unconscious girl that Marion was holding.

After Marion had handed her over he fed to his hearts content before discarding her body. He then turned to Marion and said, "Now if we are to continue we must recruit some more servants."

"We'll I can go through the underworld and hire thugs but they will not be that dependable," Marion suggested as he pushed his glasses back up to the normal resting spot.

The Arabic man thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, that will not do. We can use the underground as pawns but we need a group that will be loyal to us."

"It's hard to find loyalty in this day and age. People care more about money than a cause," Marion replied as he leaned against a wall.

After a moment of thinking the Arabic man spanned his fingers and said, "Perfect. There is a way we can have the loyalty of an army without much work."

* * *

Now Marion stood at the bottom of the trail that lead up to the temple mount in Jerusalem. He sighed before beginning the trek up the long trail that lead to one of the most holy sites in the world. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. He opened it to reveal a pair of contact lenses before he removed his glasses. He then put in the contact lenses. One was normal but the one that when in his right eyes was designed to hide the oddity he had. The lens changed the color from red to a a deep brown. He smirked before replacing the case back in his pocket and said, "Time for me to get to work."

He quickened his pace as he climbed the trial to reach the holy spot. If he could get there and then find a decent hiding place he could wait until nighttime and complete his mission with little to no interference. After about another thirty minutes he reached the top of the mount and began to look for a hiding spot. After a while of walking around and acting like a tourist he found a spot that would be prefect. It was in the high dome of the temple that now sat where the original holy temple had sat. He smirked as he blended in with the shadowed part of the dome and waited for night. 'No one knows but the original temple held a dark secret that can still be used to our advantage,' Marion recalled the words that his master had spoke to him.

* * *

Hours later when darkness took over the land and the tourist had disappeared Marion decided to make his move. He leaped down from his high perch and landed in the center of the temple in a crouch. He squinted to knock out the contact lenses and looked around the temple. "Good no one here," he said as he stood.

He looked around for a moment trying to decide the best way to perform the the ritual. As he was about to start he heard from behind him, "Excuse me sir what are you doing here?"

He turned his left eye towards the sound to see a young woman with blonde hair. 'And, from the accent she is an American,' he thought before he replied, "I could ask the same for you my dear."

The young girl stopped in her tracks twenty feet from him after he knocked a chink in her armor. She crossed her arms and glared at him before replying, "I'm a student doing research here whereas you are just a tourist and the site is closed."

"Oh, really if you are using that excuse then I have a trump. I am Doctor Marion Westing of London University; maybe you have heard of me?"

The young woman's green eyes widened as she recognized the name and then replied, "The Doctor Westing...the man that received a PHD in religious history and theology in only seven years after he started college?"

Marion smiled before replying, "One in the same. Now if you would like I can share a secret of this temple with you if you promise not to tell anyone else."

The girl nodded excitedly as she moved closer to the young doctor. After she was within five feet she asked, "What's the big secret that no one else knows about?"

"This for one thing," Marion replied as he turned around and looked directly in her eyes.

The young woman wanted to screamed when she saw the blood red eye but a voice inside her head told her that all was all right and that she had nothing to fear. She nodded even though it was not under her own power. She moved forward sluggishly; looking like a walking corpse, while Marion extended his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her forward and just the advantage to grab her from behind. At this point she came back to herself and started to struggle in Marion's grasp. "Let go of me you freak," she yelled while flailing to no avail.

Marion smirked as he nuzzled her neck. He could not help but chuckle when she went stiff at his actions. He then moved his mouth right next to her ear and asked, "What is your name my dear?"

She sighed and before she knew what she was doing she replied, "Elizabeth...It's Elizabeth Harris."

Marion smiled at her answer. He liked the name it had been held by many powerful women over the years and from the way she broke his mind control he could tell she had the potential to be strong. He nuzzled against her neck before sighing and saying, "Well, Elizabeth I will show you the secret but before that I have another offer for you. Have you ever heard of a vampire?"

Elizabeth looked back at the young doctor like he was a fool and said, "Of course but what does that have to do with here. Most vampire myths are in Europe and Russia not in the middle east."

Marion laughed before moving his red eye into Elizabeth's view and then bared his now grown fangs. "Then how do you explain these," He asked as he watched her eyes widen in realization.

Marion ran his hand slowly on her stomach to receive a low moan from Elizabeth before running his tongue on her neck. "Well, I'm a half-vampire a lot of the perks but still some weaknesses. And, seeing as how you were strong enough to break my control of your body then you have a chance of breaking out of any memories I use to replace this situation with. So...I'm at a bit of a dilemma."

Elizabeth gaped at what he said and shivered slightly in fear. "What...What are you going to do?"

"Well, I could kill you outright," Marion replied while smirking from how Elizabeth jumped at the notion, "Or, You can become my fledgling. So it is either death or eternal unlife I give you this choice."

Elizabeth thought as she bent her head down. 'What should I do? I don't want to die not here. But, I can't grantee that he will keep his word either...but I don't want to die,' she thought before nodding and answering lowly, "I'll join you."

At her consent Marion open his jaws and sank his fangs into her neck. He held tight as Elizabeth jerked from the initial pain but loosen his grip once she leaned into him and enjoyed the embrace. He drank deeply; enjoying the meal this young woman made, before he released her neck. He then looked to her face to see she was rather pale and fading. Her eyes were clouded over as he slit his wrist with one of his finger nails. He then pressed the bleeding wound to her mouth and ordered, "Drink."

Elizabeth complied and began to partake of Marion's blood.

* * *

A few moments later Elizabeth was laying against the wall of the temple motionless. She was still awake but felt like she had no energy left. Her half lidded eyes watched as Marion positioned himself in the middle of the temple and began to motion and chant. Her ears perked as she recognized the language, "Ancient Hebrew," she thought out loud as she listened to what he was saying.

"Demon buried in the ground that could never be destroyed. Multi-faced monster of times before. I offer to you my blood in exchange for you loyalty to the cause I have planed," Marion chanted over and over as he reopened the wound from before and pressed the wound to the ground.

A large pentagram began to form once his blood hit the ground. Marion continued to chant as the ancient symbol continued to light up. After another five minutes the whole pentagram formed and the area lit with power. Marion stopped his changing and waited. There was a bright flash of light and then everything went back to normal. Once Marion's eyes cleared there stood a humanoid figure. It's body was pure white and had no features other than the shape of its body. It tilted its head before a deep, ominous voice was heard, "Why have you summoned me from my prison?"

"Because my master and I need you aid. We need the power of an army...We need the demon known as Legion," Marion replied as he watched the demon.

A deep laugh was heard while the creature body reformed to look like a normal human being. In fact, it was a full duplicate of Marion it then opened its eyes and said, "As you wish master."

Marion nodded before moving towards Elizabeth. He knelt down and looked into her eyes, "Now we have an army and another captain for it."

Elizabeth slowly nodded as she slowly reached for Marion. "Master..." she muttered before her hand was caught by Marion.

Marion wrapped his arms under Elizabeth and picked her up bridal style and began walking. "Come Legion we must leave," Marion called as he exited the temple with his fledgling in his arms and his exact clone right behind him.

Elizabeth felt sleep overtaking her. She looked up to see Marion carrying her and she smiled. She snuggled agaisnt his chest before she closed her eyes and thought, 'My Master...' before darkness overtook her.

* * *

I do not own Hellsing I just write fanfics.

* * *


	7. Lusts of the Undead

**The Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing**

**Chapter: 6**

**Lusts of the Undead**

* * *

I know it has been a while but life always seems to get in the way. Anyway on with the next part of the fic.

A/N: There is going to be some strong uses of language in this chapter so please beware. I'm going to be dropping a few f-bombs in this chapter and there is going to be a lemon section at the end. And, on another note. The first half of this was done while I was sober and the other was done while I was slightly blitzed.

* * *

Alucard and Seras reappeared in Alucard's room after the incident in the alleyway. Alucard loosened his arms from around Seras' waist and remarked, "Now Police Girl...exactly how can I repay you for my interruption?"

Seras stepped away from Alucard as she walked towards the table. After reaching the table she turned and looked at Alucard as he waited for her reply. She smiled seductively and said, "Not so fast Alucard. Now it's true that I was just going to let the freak fuck my brains out...but you have to earn it."

Alucard cocked an eyebrow at Seras as he thought, 'Interesting change of emotions but I will play along for now.'

Alucard removed his hat and glasses before looking at Seras, "So what do you want from me? And, might I asked what caused you to rethink your earlier action," Alucard asked while smirking at the girl.

Seras gave a lopsided grin before lifting herself onto the table. She sat up and looked up at Alucard before replying, "Well, mainly because of all the torment you put me through when I was younger. I had no such problems with the freak...he was disposable. You on the other hand are not. But, don't worry I'm not so petty as to make you demean yourself...just a few answers will do."

Alucard looked at his former fledgling with interest and replied, "Well, then ask if that is all you want," while thinking, 'This shouldn't be to hard.'

Seras looked up at the ceiling for a moment before humming slightly and then asked, "So...did you ever fuck Integra before she passed away. And, I do hope you did it when she was younger..."

Alucard looked at Seras wondering what brought on this question before asking, "Are you on something Police girl?"

Seras huffed while looking away from Alucard and saying, "Well, if you're not going to answer then I guess I could go looking. I'm sure I can find someone on the grounds that wants to have some fun," before she hoped off the table and moved towards the door.

Alucard phased in front of the door and looked down at Seras before saying, "No...I did not. And, before you ask yes I would have if she had given me permission."

Seras sighed and looked away from Alucard, "So you've admitted that. So I'm just the next in line for you."

Alucard looked slightly bewildered at Seras before thinking, 'She still holds onto those ideas.'

Seras turned away from Alucard and asked, "So how long will you have interest in me? Until the end of mating season and then I'm nothing again?"

Alucard walked forward until he was right behind Seras. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her to his chest. He held on as Seras tried to pull away. After she stopped struggling Alucard leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You misunderstand me Seras. Vampire have multiple partners throughout their long lives which I saw Integra as one. But, a vampire usually only has one true mate. Mating between vampires is like many animals in nature...once we choose a mate it is for life. We will belong to each other and no true vampire would dare intervene in our relationship," Alucard offered in a seductive whisper in Seras' ear.

Seras jerked forward, thus releasing herself from Alucard's grasp and stopped in front of the table. She laid her hands on the table before asking lowly, "And, why should I trust that?

Seras then spun around and looked at Alucard with small beads of red tears clinging to the corner of her eyes. She ground her teeth together before shouting, "After all these years! After all the teasing and acting like I don't exist...now you come to me and claim that you want me! I don't know if you think I'm still just some hopeless romantic but I'm not going to just swoon over a few words," before turning and heading for the door.

As her hand took hold of the knob it was covered by Alucard's large hand. The long fingers staying her hand from turning the knob. She felt his other arm wrap around her waist. Seras snapped her head back and glared at Alucard and was about to snap at him when she meet his eyes. Alucard's eyes gleamed with a predatory glint that shook her to her core. Almost as swift as Seras' words had died on her tongue Alucard moved forward and pressed her against the wooden portal. Seras tried to push back but found the elder vampire's strength too much to overcome. She felt his body meld against her own as he let off a cold sigh behind her ear. Seras could not help but shiver as the cold breath on her ear clashed with the slight warmth that came from Alucard's body. She heard him chuckle behind her before she felt his tongue run along the back of her ear. "I know you are more than what you used to be Police girl. Only a fool wouldn't notice the change. And, you should know by now that forbidden fruits are what I am truly after."

Seras released a gasp as she felt Alucard nuzzle against her neck. She could not stop her breath from coming out somewhat uneven as Alucard held her to the door. She felt his hands begin to run along her body as his tongue began to trace down towards her neck. Seras closed her eyes as she tried to fight off the pleasure that was flowing through her body. She had planned to walk out and make Alucard think about what he had done to her over the years. But, the elder vampire was now in control and Seras was having trouble controlling her hidden attraction for the man that was once her master. Seras sighed as she felt his fangs scrape against her neck before she felt his fingers glide through her hair. "Alucard...," is all Seras could moan out as she felt his hand grab hold of her strawberry blonde locks.

Alucard pulled back on the hair he had and smiled as Seras did not fight his actions. He lowered his lips to her pulse point and kissed her neck lightly before chuckling. "Tell me Police girl...which do you prefer? A slow and soft little interlude...or would you prefer something a bit more scandalous," Alucard asked as he ran his fangs on Seras' neck again.

Seras moaned as she felt the slight burning of the raised skin on her neck. She tried to squirm away from Alucard, to gain a little control back, but his grip held strong and continued to press her against the door. Seras stopped squirming as she panted because of Alucard's attention and closeness before reaching down to her center. In this new moment of lust she could feel the want and lust coming from Alucard. She could smell the pheromones his body was giving off and could not help but want to continue. She could tell he wanted her and now that her mind was being muddled by the effects of mating again Seras could not control her lusts any longer. Seras moved her hand inside her skirt as the want to take Alucard for her mate surged into her mind. She slowly began to pleasure herself as she looked back at the elder vampire and asked, "Why haven't you taken me? I sense your want, smell your scent, and almost taste your need...but yet you haven't taken me for your own."

Alucard chuckled as he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Because, Seras Victoria...I want to hear you ask me to take you. I want to hear that you want to be my mate and will be mine for the rest of my un-life."

Seras leaned her head back a little more before sighing. She then looked back at Alucard and replied, "Bite me...pierce my flesh and give me the pleasure only a vampire can."

Alucard laughed as he moved his hand, that was not holding Seras' hair, to the zipper on the back of Seras' dress. He slowly unzipped the garment and help it to slide off of Seras' frame. He was greeted by a pair of black lace undergarments that Seras had chose for the night. Alucard smiled as his free hand took possession of one of Seras' breast. As the young vampire moaned next to him he leaned into her body and said, "I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Seras gasped sharply as she felt Alucard's fangs pierce the flesh of her neck once again. She leaned back into the elder vampire as she felt him release her head. Seras sighed as she looked at Alucard from the corner of her eyes before she was hit with another wave of pleasure. She moaned lowly at first until she felt Alucard pierce deeper and then moaned in increasing volume, "Oh...Alucard...Alucard don't stop..."

Alucard continued to partake of Seras' blood as he heard her pleas for more. After a few more moments he released her neck and licked the wound so that it would heal. As he felt Seras go limp into his body her brought his arms around to embrace Seras from behind. He then lifted the young vampire up and placed her down so that she was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. Alucard smiled as he saw Seras' look of confusion before he closed in on her. His body inched closer as he began to loom over the vampire that was about to be his mate. He placed a hand on Seras' shoulder and lightly pushed to lower her body to lay on the table. After that task was complete one of his hands reached out and began to fondle Seras' breast. Alucard smiled as Seras moaned again and began to squirm slightly. "Now is when the true fun begins," Alucard replied as his body began to dissolve into shadows.

Seras watched amazed as the tendrils of shadow crawled up her skin and began to caress her slowly. She moaned as she felt the tendrils coil around her breast and gave them a small squeeze. Seras started to squirm more as she felt more tendrils of shadow begin to slowly crawl up her inner thighs. She continued to moan as she felt her bra being pulled off of her breast. The shadows never stopping in their attentions of Seras' body as they finished the job of taking away her last articles of clothing. Seras' moans increased in volume as she felt the tendrils begin to play with her center in-between her legs. As Seras felt the pleasure intensify she heard Alucard chuckle above her as his body began to reappear over her. His hands fondled her breast somewhat roughly as the last bits of his body reformed. "Are you ready Police girl," Alucard asked as one of his hands lowered to play with her womanhood.

Seras' head rolled back as she moaned when she felt one of Alucard's fingers enter her. Seras could not help but to try to buck against Alucard's finger as she felt it pump in and out of her. "More...," Seras moaned as she looked up at Alucard.

Alucard's smirk grew as he looked at Seras' lust filled eyes. He pulled his fingers out of Seras' womanhood and then chuckled while saying, "Looks like it's time to move to the main event."

Seras watched as Alucard stepped back from the table and threw the red duster off of his body. He then slowly began to strip off each item of clothing as he forced Seras to watch. As she watched on Seras could not help but continued to pleasure herself as she watched Alucard slowly unbutton his dress shirt. Seras moaned as her right hand began to rub against her womanhood while her other hand fondled one of her breast. "Please don't make me wait any longer," Seras pleaded while continuing her attentions.

Alucard had just finished his little show when he heard Seras' plea for attention. He smirked as he moved back towards the table while moving Seras' hand out of the way. His smirk turned predatory as he moved even closer and replied, "This will hurt somewhat," before thrusting into Seras.

Seras gave off a yell as she felt her barrier pierced by Alucard. She grabbed his arms and dug into them as a strong pain shot through her body. Seras huffed as she tried to ignore the pain that she felt from her first intercourse. After a few moments the pain subsided and she began to feel the waves of pleasure wash back over her. As the pain finally went away she moaned again and began to buck against Alucard as she tried to get more pleasure. "Yes...More...Alucard," Seras moaned as she found it hard to make a sentence.

Alucard grunted as he thrust into Seras' womanhood and claiming her virginity as his own. He continued to thrust as he felt Seras begin to buck against him which only increased his want for her. He growled his approval as Seras pleaded for more. "That's it Seras. Enjoy as much as you like. Now you are mine," Alucard replied to her moans.

Seras continued to moan as she increased her speed to keep up with Alucard. As she felt her climax coming she used the last bit of her strength to pull her head to the crook of his neck. "And, your mine," she replied with a tone that almost matched Alucard before she bit into his neck.

Alucard groaned as he felt Seras bit into his neck for once. With the wave of pleasure from Seras' bite Alucard felt himself reach climax. As he released himself into Seras' womb he heard her moaned loudly and shout, "Alucard..."

After the finish Alucard rested just above Seras' body as he breathed heavily before asking, "Was it good for you Seras?"

Seras nodded before saying, "It's getting late we should get to sleep."

Alucard smirked as he pulled out of Seras and then picked her up as if she was a bride. He carried her to the coffin and laid her down. Once Seras was comfortable Alucard climbed in with her before closing the lid on their bed. Alucard pulled Seras to him before saying, "Good day Seras."

"Good day Alucard," Seras replied as she snuggled closer to him and then whispered, "My love."

* * *

I do not own Hellsing I just write fanfics.

* * *


End file.
